The present invention relates to an expandable workbench comprising one or more expansion members slidingly connected to a frame, the one or more expansion members are expandable in a plane P between a first retracted position to a second expanded position.
Existing expandable workbenches are generally designed for supporting e.g. larger boards of various sizes when cutting or otherwise working with said boards. Furthermore said workbenches are often designed to relate to specific power tools such as a saw. Whereas such a bench may be useful when handling large boards e.g. when cutting boards or similar, they are not suited for help in the assembling of structures in a predefined mutual relationship requiring a workbench adjustable in more directions and with means for keeping at least some of the of the elements in the structure in a defined relationship to each other.
The American patent application (US 2006/0207685) relates to a portable work bench. The bench includes a beam and legs for supporting the beam. Expansion members are slidingly connected at the two ends of the beam, and each expansion member holds a receiving member. The receiving members comprise two surfaces, i.e. a first surface parallel with and a second surface perpendicular with the plane of the beam. Said two surfaces define an axis perpendicular to the sliding direction of the expansion members. The axes related to the two receiving members are parallel so that they together can receive and hold a workpiece. However, the bench is not suited for helping in assembling structures in a predefined mutual relationship as described above.
For example the assembling of embrasures for windows most often requires more than one person, as boards are to be assembled precisely aligned relatively to each other and in a way which requires that the boards are kept stable with their width direction in a vertical direction. If only one person is to assemble such an embrasure it requires quite laborious arrangements of support tools such as cramps, which often will not have the necessary degrees of freedom in their adjustment and will be rough on the boards leaving marks disfiguring the finished embrasures.
Thus there is a need for an expandable workbench which is adjustable in several directions and which may support several objects in a predetermined relationship.